Cheese Cake
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Sakura tidak suka cheese cake karena kue itu terbuat dari keju. Dan keju itu asin. Jadi intinya Sakura tidak suka panganan apapun yang berhubungan dengan keju. Jadi kenapa Sasuke malah menyuapinya dengan kue itu? / For Saskey Birthday / fanfic number #25 of #99FanficsProject


Sakura tidak suka _cheese cake_ karena kue itu terbuat dari keju. Dan keju itu asin. Jadi intinya Sakura tidak suka panganan apapun yang berhubungan dengan keju.

Jadi kenapa Sasuke malah menyuapinya dengan kue itu?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Cheese Cake**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Standar warning. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini. Buat ultah babang Saskey.**

**Cheese Cake © Smeileng**

**.**

**.**

* * *

23 Juli. Ulang tahun Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura sebenarnya tidak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke kalau RU di bbm miliknya tidak penuh dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang serempak memasang status 'HBD Sasuke Uchiha'. Biasanya kalau ada yang ulang tahun dikelasnya, Sakura akan ikutan memasang status seperti teman-teman kelasnya. Tapi semenjak kejadian modem itu dan Sakura baru _loading_ maksud drama oleh Ino —_please _deh, drama apaan? Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke biasa-biasa aja tuh— yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat itu.

Bisa-bisa Sakura diejek oleh satu kelas lagi. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Kue buat siapa?" tanya Sakura saat Ino memegang kotak putih yang berukuran sedang. Dan Sakura tahu kalau itu isinya kue karena ada logo _bakery_ di kotak itu.

"Ya buat Sasuke lah. Kenapa? Mau menyerahkannya pada Sasuke?" Ino mengerling jahil pada Sakura dan Sakura hanya menghela nafas.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku mau bersantai mendengarkan lagu," tepat seleah mengatakan itu, Sakura memasang _headset_ pada telinganya sehingga tidak perlu mendengarkan ocehan Ino dipagi yang indah ini. Sakura masih mau menikmati paginya dengan damai dan bukannye mendengarkan khotbah Ino tentang hubungannya serta Sasuke yang tidak nyata itu.

Hei— kapan coba mereka benar-benar berkomunikasi secara normal? Palingan mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya dan itupun juga menyangkut tugas praktikum Biologi saja.

"Sasuke, selamat ulang tahun!" _shoot!_ Bahkan setelah menggunakan _headset_ saja suara teriakan Ino masih terdengar. Dan ditambah dengan separuh kelas yang mengatakan hal yang sama secara serempak bersama dengan suara teriakan Ino itu membuat Sakura berpikir _hopeless_ banget mendapatkan ketenangan dipagi ini.

"Hn. Terima kasih," itu yang Sakura dengar saat frustasi melepaskan _headset_nya karena tidak bisa mendengarkan lagu dari _handphone_ miliknya. Dan sepertinya tas Sasuke lebih berisi dari biasanya. Isinya hadiah dari teman-temannya kali ya.

"Tiup lilinnya Sasuke. Tapi jangan lupa _make a wish_ sebelumnya," Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto itu. _Make a wish _itu hanya untuk anak kecil saja.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas dan melihat hanya Sakura dan Hinata saja yang tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Mereka berdua tampak sibuk dengan buku sejarah dan membuat Sasuke ingat kalau ada tugas sejarah yang wajib dikumpul hari ini.

'_Kalau make a wish itu benar ada, kuharap tidak ada Kakashi sensei hari ini datang mengajar.'_

Sasuke akhirnya meniup lilin yang berjumlah dengan usianya sekarang dan teman-temannya bertepuk tangah heboh. Mereka pada mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun lagi pada Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi dengan "Hn."

"Teme— suapan pertama buat siapa?" celetukan Naruto itu membuat suasana hening. Semua mata tertuju pada Sasuke, lalu tidak lama menuju kearah Sakura.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mengerti kenapa pandangan semua orang jatuh pada Sakura. Kenapa tidak pada Hinata atau yang lainnya coba?

"Suapan pertama—" semua menahan nafas, menunggu siapa orang yang beruntung itu. Dan mereka hanya bisa pasang wajah _poker face_ begitu tahu siapa orangnya.

"—aku"

Dan dengan santai Sasuke menyuapkan potongan kue pertamanya ke diri sendiri. Kan dia yang ulang tahun, yang paling penting dan nomer satu itu kan pastinya diri sendiri.

"Huu— Sasuke gak asik," gerutuan Ino hanya dibalas seringai oleh Sasuke. Dia pikir Sasuke bakalan menuruti permainan drama sialan itu apa? Sudah cukup notif twitternya enuh dengan mention gosip absurd dan orang rumah —khususnya sang abang— pada ribut untuk mengkonfirmasi kebenaran gosip itu.

Sakura mengamati semuanya dalam diam. Hinata mendatangi Sasuke sementara teman-teman sekelasnya pada membubarkan diri dan mulai menempati tempat duduknya masing-masing. Ah, paling Hinata nanya mau kado apa buat Sasuke. Padahal dimana-mana nanya kado ulang tahun itu sebelum hari perayaanya.

"Buka mulut." hah? Perintah absurd apa pula ini dari Sasuke? Lalu kapan pula Sasuke sudah berada didepannya Sakura?

"Buat apa?"

"Suapin kue."

Dan dengan jawaban Sasuke itu, semua orang dikelas sukses menyoraki mereka dengan cie. Tolonglah, kenapa mereka semua pada teriak absurd begitu? Tidak tahu apa kalau cie itu gambaran kalau sedang cemburu?

"Kue apa itu?" Sakura mengulur waktu. Intinya sih tidak mau makan kue karena— kebanyakan _whipp cream_ yang terlalu manis.

"Kue ulang tahun," Sasuke menjawabnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Sakura ingin menendang Sasuke sekarang juga.

Ya iyalah Sakura tahu itu kue ulang tahunnya Sasuke. Tapi maksud Sakura, itu kue jenis apaan?

"Gak usah deh. Banyak _whipp cream_."

"Sudah kupinggirkan. Cepat buka mulutmu."

"Bukan _cheese cake _kan?"

"Hm."

Sakura pada akhirnya mau membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya disuapin. Sakura mendelik sebal pada Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah siap menyuapinya lagi. pada akhirnya Sasuke pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura mulai mengunyah kue itu dan merasakan kelembutan _sponge_ kue itu. Tapi kok—

_Shoot!_

"SASUKE! INI _CHEESE CAKE_ KAN?!" teriakan Sakura itu membuat seluruh orang dikelas pada _shock_. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dan Hinata tertawa cekikikan karena tahu Sakura paling tidak suka dengan jenis kue itu.

Fix Sakura bakalan balas dendam pada Sasuke saat praktek biologi nanti.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**HEPI B'DAY SASKEY KUN! #kepsnak**

**Cerita absurd yang ditulis karena ketakutan besok mau bukber bareng teman SMA. Tolong, saya masih sakit hati dengan tragedi **_**cheese cake**_** ini dan saya gamau ketemu sama pembuat tragedi ini. Bisa-bisa jadi korban olokan lagi deh -_-)**

**Ah iya— tanggal 30 ini yang pembuat tragedi ini ultah ya? Apa perlu belikan cheese cake buat kamu?**

**Smeileng**

**23/07/2014**


End file.
